The Blue Butterfly
by Obeion yazio
Summary: Shino hates his dad for doing perverted stuff to him see what happens. Aburamecest ShinoxShibi
1. Ant 1

The Blue Butterfly

Warning/Disclaimer: One I don't own Naruto. Also this Fanfiction will contain Aburamecest Please if you don't like this you can go to another Fan-Fiction. Thank you for reading this first.

Ant 1

I can feel my head slowly making contact with the desk. It was one those days where didn't get any sleep because I have a problem with one parent. A customer slams his book down on the desk and I instantly woke up from my sleep. I straighten out my glasses to see who it was and it was Konohamaru checking out lots of Manga.

"Hey, are you okay you seem tired" Konohamaru was worried

"No, it seems like someone is keeping me up all night" I said checking out the books that Konohamaru order.

"I know someone is keeping me up all night too" Konohamaru grabbing his bag

"Huh who?" Konohamaru took one of his books out and show him the name.

"Ah, well I'll see you later" I waved goodbye

After another hour I was back to sleep again

"Hey, can I get this checked out" one of the ninja try to get my attention

"Noooo, dad not there if you keep rubbing I'll" I moan in my sleep

"Hey if you're going to moan for me I might well rape you!" the ninja smirk

"Huh I'm sorry" my eyes loosen and it was Kiba who was smirking at me

"Why are you smirking at me?" I asked

"Oh, well you were moaning in your sleep it look like you had a good dream" Kiba grin

"..." I blush I couldn't say nothing. I check out books and I told my boss that I was heading out.

Luckily my boss was nice so he told me to go. I almost die from embarrassment when I step out of the book store. I took a deep breath and try to calm down, what was I thinking of just moaning on my job. It's all my dad's fault he made me feel this way, every second shoving a vibrator in my butt when I was asleep. He did this so much I feel like the pleasure still there making me have naughty dreams about me and my dad.

My head shifts to the other way for some reason it seems like saw something. A blue butterfly fluttering around me and then toward a direction that I don't know. Of course being a person who controls bugs I follow it to the destination.

The butterfly took me to a strip bar called "Dark Tunnel" which seems very weird.

"Password" the guy said at the door. Crap its one of those things, well I don't know it so I better leave.

The butterfly stops me and went on my hand it turn into a tattoo. I look at it the words "Hot bugs turn me on" appear there. No way I am saying that. My curiosity was wondering what it was that was in there damn it.

"Hot bugs turn me on" I blush when I said it

"Oh really okay" He opens the door for me and I walked in

To be continued

A/N: I wanted to thank Hina Sarutobi for the request. I wanted a couple to do for a Fan-Fiction. If you guys have a couple like this one or another please PM me about it. If you have a positive or a negative review please post it. Thank you for reading my Fan-Fiction

Obeion Yazio


	2. Ant 2

The Blue Butterfly

Ant 2

Disclaimer/Warning: I don't own Naruto or any of its people who made it. This fan-fiction contains incest to the highest length possible. So please if don't want to see this please move to another fan-fiction thank you very much.

When I enter the building with the flashing lights blinding me every twenty-second and the music that sound so loud that it might break my ear drums. I thought what am I doing here in the first place, when I move my leg down to the electric floor they lit up a harsh red leading me to a path. I follow the colored lights to a man who looks like he haven't shaved and look like he very popular to the lady's. He gave me a very disturbing smile it took me by surprise.

"So your Shino, we have been waiting for you" The guy still smiles

"Why?" I asked

"Because, you are someone who we call our boss" The guy said very serious now

"What!" not believing what he told me

"You are a different person, who helps people out of sticky situations" The guy getting a cigarette

"What kind of sticky situations?" My head was swirling with ideas.

"I can't give that kind of information out because you're not him" He reply

"Who is this mystery guy you speak of and why don't I remember this stuff" I spill out lots of questions to them

"He calls himself The Blue Butterfly and the reason you don't remember is because you have amnesia" Another guy with green eyes explained

"How did I get it?" I asked

"When you was The Blue Butterfly you fell down on the ground. You were on top of an apartment roof luckly, you survive the only problem is that you had amnesia. You couldn't remember a thing what happened and didn't know who we are that's what you told the police" He said

"Why did I want become The Blue Butterfly and why the silly name?" I asked

"You thought it was cool and you said wanted to become it so you won't have your perverted father do stuff to you" The last sentence had my heart beating very hard.

"Can say that again" I said

"You mean the name or why wanted are him" He gave me chose

"The second one" I said making me hyperventilate

"Because you said your father was doing perverted stuff to you" He said again

I started to move back one step at a time, my brain was saying it's not true and don't believe a word he said.

"How did you know that. How did you know my dad was pervert" I stop for a moment

"Because you told us yourself that your father is a pervert" He answered

My head started to hurt, I ran out of the club not believe a word they told me. I continue on with the life that had and began to think of if I was him what would I do. I found a nice café and sat at a table not knowing that the vibrator was reactivated by my dad. I moan out making me blush, I ran out the café and look for an alleyway.

"I can't take this anymore" I began to pull my pants down and grab on the vibrator

Something in me change my mind about this and made want it more. I grab it the vibrator and thought about my father. My hand pulls it out and in again and again, stroking my hard pre-cum cock making scream out dad name.

"Ah more dad I didn't have enough. Please use this vibrator for my hot pink hole as you always do. Make sure in so I can thrust my hips and prepare for your wonderful cock that makes me moan and groans. Ahhh Daddy I'm Cumming" I climaxed in the air shooting out lots of semen.

I tasted my semen and somehow my memories came back to me. I took off my glass my outfit was black with a blue butterfly in the back button up shirt. I had black slacks on and blue eyes which made me see in a different way. It transformed me into The Blue Butterfly.

A/N: Ugh I don't know about this idea for it. I want you be honest do you guys think of this idea is good or bad. If have a positive or negative review please post it and thank for reading my fan-fiction. Until next time.


	3. Chapter 3 The end of Ant

Blue Butterfly

Chapter 3

Disclaimer/Warning: I don't own Naruto, just my perverted mind. This is a Abrumecest if you don't like it please move to another fanfiction thank you.

Twenty vibrators were in my red hole twitching like hell from the pleasure. He started sucking my cock down his throat taking every taste that it can offer. He pinches my nipple the shock of it made me climax into his mouth spreading it all over his throat. His lip press against mine and we exchange the semen back and forth until we both swallowed it down. I repeated the same thing to him and we move on to the exciting part.

He takes out the vibrators, I lift up my legs showing him my gaping hole which needed fuck very badly. His smirk told me so too as he grabs my waist and started to pound the hell out of my ass. Not give no solid mercy on it, making sure that it's going to make me scream his forsaken name.

"Dad" I manage to say

My arms wrap around his back, my nails dug into his skin making him go faster. He returns the pleasure by biting my ear making it bleed a little. He lifted me up and place me on the wall, pounding his hip into me like a hammer on a car window. Sweat bearing down on us like we were in a spa, I was almost ready to climax. He stops and places his cock with mine and begins to stroke both me and him off. Both of our semen flew into the air, more and more came out coating us in white.

My dad takes out a cigarette and lights it, my head when to his direction.

"Thought you said you was going to quit" I lecture him

"Well son most people say a lot of crap but they don't mean it" My dad explains

I was silent, of course some of it was true and the other half wasn't. My father never keeps promises, he not that kind of guy that will do that. He finds most of my friend kind of stupid, except for teachers and the Hokage. He only wants me for sex his love is very far from here, he treats like a son but the real love is not there. It's somewhere else maybe lost in a desert who knows, the strange thing is I like it that way I don't need a person to worry about me. I want to be a loner that why wanted to do something helpful to prove that I can do something by myself. It's not to say I don't need help from a friend at one time that why I have them. The tragic part is that we split up and we never see each other again.

My phone rang an urgent call from headquarters it seems someone has a fetish. Well I guess the fun is over it's time to get back to work. I transform and leave out fast so I can get where I am needed.

A/N: The next Chapter Fetish 1. If you have a positive or Negative review please post it. Thank for reading my fanfiction sorry that its short I'll make sure the next is longer. Oh one more thing you guys can choose the fetish that is gonna be in the next chapter.


End file.
